Lust Blurred Lines
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: As if Benjamin Martin didn't have enough to worry about why don't we throw in a younger Sister, and what if said sister attracts unwanted attention, that might not be so unwanted.
1. His Flower Girl

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

 **Chapter One: His Flower Girl.**

Colonel William Tavington, being antsy and agitated jumped on his horse and took off from camp. He needed to get away from his men to find something to do as his men recovered from their last battle, it had been about a week since they had departed from Charleston and they had found many battles already. Unlike his men Tavington immensely enjoyed the thrill of battle, the power, the rush everything about it thrilled him. Since his father had squandered all of his inheritance, the life of a soldier was all he knew and how he enjoyed it. In truth he feared the day he'd have to retire, but he hoped that by that time he would have found a new hobby that gave him a rush such as war. He was so wrapped in his thoughts he almost… almost didn't notice the young woman sitting in a field of flowers not too far off from his camp. Tavington stopped his horse and sat there watching the young woman. Her back was to him, she had long sandy blonde hair, and pale skin. She wore a simple blue cotton dress. Dismounting his horse he approached a nearby tree and tied his steed to it and silently crept up on her. As he neared he heard a soft humming. He smiled to himself it seemed this woman was so into gathering her flowers she was completely unawares. "You know it is quite unsafe for a woman to be out in times like these." He whispered in her ear when he was directly behind her. She jumped and turned to face him shock clear on her face, and her right hand to her chest as her left held her up. "Sir, do you always sneak up on unexpected women?" She asked trying to calm her racing heart. Tavington quirked his eyebrow and smiled down at her.

Tavington had expected everyone in these parts to know of him, and yet when he didn't see the look of horror on her face or any sign of her knowing who he was he found it oddly amusing instead of being agitated. "May I sit with you?" Tavington asked gently. "I don't see why not." She said softly holding her tongue on what she really wanted to say. She went back to gathering her wild flowers while occasionally glancing at Tavington in her peripheral vision. Tavington simply sat there staring at her and smiling, he was waiting to see how she would handle it. He hoped she would snap at him, he enjoyed putting a woman in her place and he was so pent up at that moment a release would have been heaven. "The flowers are lovely, are they not?" She asked while admiring the bunch of flowers she had just picked. "Very much so." Tavington answered never moving his eyes from her. He could care less about the flowers. "Does your wife enjoy picking fresh flowers sir?" the woman asked finally looking up into his blue grey eyes. "I'm not married." Tavington informed her looking her straight in the eyes. She had eyes as blue as sapphires. "Oh…" She said looking away from him and couldn't help the light blush that graced her cheeks. She placed the small bouquet of flowers in a small basket that sat next to her in the field. "I am Colonel William Tavington." Tavington finally introduced himself waiting to see the fear creep into her face in recognition. It never came. "I am Sarah Martin, Colonel." Sarah said with a soft smile. This intrigued Tavington, the wheels in his brain started reeling. All the possibilities swam across his mind, and he found he was suspicious of her cool appearance. "Do you live around here?" He asked suddenly looking around himself. "Yes, I live a mile out I come here to think and you needn't worry Colonel I am very much alone out here. " She chuckled.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked suddenly irritated. "Yes, I do Colonel you are quite the popular fiend around these parts." She said all the while smiling. "Colonel Tavington, the butcher, the man with no soul or heart, a man so evil that he makes the Devil look like a saint." Tavington smiled at the reputation he was given he couldn't help, but think he was the colonial's boogey man. "And yet you are sitting here having a pleasant conversation with me and smiling at said monster." Tavington said pointedly. Sarah shrugged and looked away. "I see no reason to fear you, Colonel." Sarah returned to her task of picking flowers. 'My God, he is so beautiful. How can he be the same man that everyone fears?' Sarah thought to her-self as a silence fell over them. "Miss Martin, there are many reasons you should fear me, I'm sure every story you've heard is true." Tavington told her while raising an inviting eyebrow. He was trying to see how far he could take her, before she in turn feared him. "I'm not afraid of you sir." Sarah said trying not to let her smile fade. Tavington shifted his weight and grabbed her right arm pushing her back onto the ground while positioning his-self over her. "You should be little one." He growled huskily. "Do you enjoy being feared so much that you won't allow someone to be friendly to you?" She asked perplexed. "It depends on how friendly you wish to be to me?" Tavington asked once again quirking an eyebrow at her. Her brows furrowed, and a fire danced in her eyes as she glared up at him. "Colonel, it is improper to suggest such a candid thought." Sarah huffed placing a hand to his chest and moving to sit up and push him away, but instead of being the gentleman he was supposed to be and move away he stayed planted in his place.

"Miss Martin, since you have made no move to correct me on your title I take it you are not married and also by seeing how much being this close to me makes you squirm I'd say you are not engaged in any way to a man. Am I correct?" Tavington asked a gleam in his eye he was getting her where he wanted her. "No, I am not Colonel." Sarah sighed and slumped to the ground giving up on trying to move him off of her. "Give me one good reason; I should not have my way with you here and now." Tavington demanded. "Because Colonel, that would be most ungentlemanly of you." Sarah said trying to keep panic out of her voice. "From the stories you hear of me do you think me a gentleman?" Tavington asked while lowering himself on her. "In truth no sir, but one can often hope that the stories are not all true." Sarah tried. "Do you still have your virtue in tact?" Tavington asked after hovering over her for a few seconds. Sarah knew she had to answer him and she had to keep her temper in check or that would give him plenty reason to fulfill his threat. She closed her eyes and nodded. "What would you give me in return for your virtue?" Tavington asked in her ear. The heat of his breath tickled her ear causing her to shudder. "Anything." She whispered refusing to open her eyes. "Open your eyes and beg me not to take you." Tavington said smiling. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and locked hers with his. "Please Colonel Tavington; I'll give you anything so as long as my virtue stays intact." Sarah said by some miracle keeping the fear from her voice. Tavington was slightly disappointed when he didn't hear fear in her voice, but he was thankful she stared him straight in the eyes so he could catch the fear in them.

Tavington sat up finally allowing her to sit up, "Kiss me." He told her as she sat up. She moved in to kiss him and he leaned back smiling. She had pulled back and looked at him curiously. "What are you waiting for Miss Martin?" He smiled mischievously. She leant in again to place her lips on his and again he leaned back this time she followed until she ended up falling onto him as he laid on his back he wrapped his arms about her. Her hands were on his chest and she stared down at him embarrassed at the intimate position he forced her into. "Miss Martin, I'm still waiting for my kiss. I'm starting to think you want me to take you." Tavington chuckled evilly. She shivered as his laugh shook not only him, but her as well. She shyly leaned in and brushed her lips to his, her heart raced she couldn't believe she was about to kiss a perfect stranger. Tavington growing impatient locked lips with her and rolled over so she was beneath him. He kissed her hungrily, and stroked her face with his hand. He moaned into the kiss, her skin was so soft, it felt like her skin was made of rose petals. Tavington felt an ache in his groin and knew he had to stop himself lest he go back on his word. "Thank you Miss Martin. If we should meet again I'd like another." Tavington let out a shaky breath and pulled himself off of her. Sarah simply nodded and sat up. She watched in awe as he collected himself and walked away. She waited until he had mounted his horse and had taken off. She quickly gathered her skirts, stood and grabbed her basket running off into the woods. She ran about half way home, she stopped leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. Tears filled her eyes, if any of her neighbors found out about her sharing a kiss with enemy number one they'd think she had gone plum crazy.

Sarah made up her mind that instant, she would steer clear of the flower field. She didn't want to chance meeting him again. Sarah fanned her face with her hand, as she continued home. Unaware that someone else had seen what had transpired between her and the green dragoon Colonel. Sarah arrived at her brother's plantation; she stood for a few moments looking over it, before running to find her brother. Finding Benjamin in his barn, she ran to him flinging her arms about him and crying into his chest. The person who had seen what had transpired in the flower field followed the girl home, before turning to report to his leading officer. "What is the matter Sarah? What has upset you?" Ben asked his sister as he held her in his arms. "I was in the flower field about a mile out…" She began trying to calm her tears. "He saw me and forced me to kiss him threatening to steal my virtue, if not." Ben calmed his sister only understanding half of what she was saying. "Sarah now who threatened you?" Ben asked trying to keep his own calm. "The butcher." She breathed. Something grasped at his heart and Ben found himself worried. He had wanted to stay out of this war; he hadn't wanted his family involved. Gabriel had deliberately disobeyed him and joined the colonial militia, and now Sarah had met the enemy's ace. "Sarah, stay away from that flower field, don't go back there." Ben told her and all she did was nod. It was a few days later that Ben received a correspondence from Colonel Burwell.

"Ben,

My friend, a spy of mine told me some very disturbing news the other day. I didn't want to believe it, but I fear it must be. My spy told me that he had seen dear Sarah, kissing the butcher about two days ago. He's not sure what truly transpired, but he had been on the way to their camp when he had come across the Colonel and your sister. After reporting to me that day, he returned to the task he was assigned and has made it into their ranks, he has informed me just today that since that day Colonel Tavington has visited the field about three times a day looking and waiting for your sister and with each visit that he doesn't see her he grows more and more agitated. I fear to ask this and I apologize for even thinking this, but We… I think that perhaps if we use Sarah as bait we might be able to defeat the butcher. Please, think it over, I promise Ben that if you and Sarah agree then I shall protect her with my life.

Colonel Harry Burwell"

Ben crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fire place, Sarah had been sitting nearby playing with Susan picking Susan up into her arms she approached her brother. "Is it Gabriel?" She asked fearing the worst. "No, Burwell wants to use you to try and capture or defeat the butcher. Apparently, he has been looking for you in the field every day since you met." Ben informed her. "Then, I shall do it." Sarah said placing Susan down. "No, you shan't. I promised father I would watch after you." Ben raised his voice. "Ben, this could mean the end of the war." Sarah sighed. "If everything I heard is correct, than I understand what type of man, this Colonel Tavington is and if he thinks you're a loyalist and therefore are captured by the enemy he will stop at no means to slaughter every one of the Colonial militia to save you and then he'd take you with him to ensure your safety. You'll be stuck in enemy camps, with the monster itself as your keeper." Ben informed her. "I'll still be safe, if he is so infatuated with me then he shan't harm me, and so as long as he believes me loyal he would have no right to harm me." Sarah argued. Before Ben could argue any further Sarah stormed out of the room and out to the barn. "Sarah, where do you think you are going?" Ben asked chasing after his sister. "I'm going to Colonel Burwell; I am going to help win this war." Sarah said her head held high. "You shall not. Don't ready that horse." Ben growled not only to Sarah, but to the worker who had started to prepare a horse for her. Ben with a few steps stood before his sister, looking her into the eyes before stooping down and tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her back inside the house and setting her down. Sarah had been kicking and screaming the whole time and when Ben had set her down she had tried to move past him, but he shifted in front of her.

"Sarah, you'll stop this nonsense now or I'll tie you until you come to your senses." Ben warned. Sarah huffed away upstairs and hid away in her room. It wasn't until night fall that Ben decided to go and check on his sister after she had refused to answer for Abigale or any of the children. Tapping on the door gently Ben called out to her. "Sarah…" After a few moments of silence he tried again. "Sarah, at least come down and eat something." Ben tried. "Mr. Martin… Mr. Martin." Joseph one of his workers called to him running up the stairs. "One of the horses, it's gone." Joseph explained how he went to check up on the horses and found one missing. Ben opened his sister's door and in turn found her missing; she had somehow made her way out the window and off the roof. "Joseph, ready my horse." Ben ordered. "Abigale watch after the children I'm going to go retrieve their aunt." Ben quickly placed his riding coat on, grabbed his rifle and headed out to the barn. He raced off to Burwell's camp, he knew right where it was as Burwell had kept him informed so he had known where his son was. Jumping off his horse he handed it to a soldier and entered the Colonel's tent. They were cutting a strand of hair from her and placing it in an envelope when he had arrived. Gabriel, Sarah and Burwell looked up at Ben as he drew near.

Burwell handed the envelope to his spy and sent him on his way, "I'm sorry Ben, but it's the only way." Burwell sighed. "This is the first sign of weakness the man has shown." Ben's eyes were locked on Sarah, "You're going to have to make it look like you've had her a couple of days, she is wearing the same dress she wore that day, tear it a bit and dirty her or else he'll never believe that she's been here with you for a couple of days." Ben said numbly. "If she gets hurt or worst, I'm holding you responsible." Burwell nodded in understanding. Ben exited the tent just as quickly as he had entered it; he rode home with a heavy heart. "We're going to have to bind your hands as well." Burwell told her as they began, making her look as if she had been their prisoner for a few days. Burwell ordered his men to sleep with their weapons close just in case and as per usual they took turns keeping watch for the enemy. Sarah slept with bound hands on a dirty cot in the Colonel's tent as he slept on his cot on the opposite side of the tent. Came early morning a horn sounded scaring Sarah awake, Burwell was already up and shaven for the day and was exiting his tent when Sarah woke. "Colonel Tavington, demands that you release the girl this moment, if not you shall feel his wrath." The carrier informed Burwell. "Inform Tavington, that I shall release his flower girl, if he and his men surrender to me." Burwell countered. "How do we know you really have this girl?" The soldier asked after a seconds thought. Burwell showed the man into his tent, to see Sarah. "Why is she in your tent and not in a tent of her own?" the soldier asked. "I cannot trust my men around a pretty thing like her, no to ensure she remains intact my tent was the safest place for her." Burwell shrugged.


	2. In The Enemy's camp

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

 **Chapter Two: In the Enemy's camp,**

"What is your name?" The soldier asked her, "Sarah Martin." Sarah answered. "Are you a loyalist?" The soldier questioned. Sarah looked with wary eyes up to Colonel Burwell, "Of course she's a loyalist why else would we have her tied and have stolen her away. If she was a patriot we would have had her meeting your precious Colonel out in the flower field where we would have ambushed him." Burwell answered. The soldier they had sent wasn't Burwell's man and so he was wary about the soldier, he seemed smarter than your average soldier asking too many questions. "What is your rank, sir?" Burwell asked. "I'm a simple soldier, Colonel following the orders my superior gave me." The soldier told Burwell. "He had said that if you didn't accept his term and went back to your own terms to ask to see the young woman and ask her those questions to better judge if she was who we believe she is and not some random woman." The soldier informed the Colonel. "Tell your Colonel, I want his surrender in two days' time, or I'll be placing his flower girl in a less than safe tent with no one to protect her from my less than honorable soldiers." Burwell threatened. He saw Sarah cringe out of the corner of his eye and saw her grab the man's coat with her hands. The man nodded and assured Sarah all would be well before leaving and reporting back to his commanding officer.

The man arrived at camp and shrugged out of the loaned jacket before entering Tavington's tent and being handed his own coat. "So tell me Captain, what the Colonel had to say." Tavington asked slowly. "The only terms he'll accept are our surrender and that you have two days to do so before he no longer ensures her safety." Bordon answered. "Did you see the girl?" Tavington asked angrily. "Yes, bright blue eyes, a blue cotton dress, long blonde hair with a piece missing. Her skin was dirty and her hands bound, I asked her, her name and she answered Sarah Martin. When I asked if she was a loyalist she had glanced up to the Colonel. He was the one to answer; however." Bordon explained. Tavington was quiet he sat in a chair thinking. "Is it her Colonel?" Captain Bordon asked shaking Tavington from his thoughts. "Yes, I believe it is. Captain tell the carrier to come here and then after he leaves with my letter I want you to inform the men to prepare for battle." Tavington said and began scribbling out a letter. Burwell's man arrived later that afternoon with letter in hand, and handed it to Colonel Burwell.

"Colonel Burwell,

Do not play me for a fool, sir. I know you shall not let any harm befall my pretty flower girl as you've coined her, and I'm feeling most generous this day. That if you send her with your spy, my carrier to the flower field near my camp, I shall let him live and not attack you this night giving you plenty of time to pack up and find a new camp, if not I shall come in and slaughter you all where you lay and if I find my flower girl is no longer there I shall keep you a live sir and torture you until I find her.

Colonel William Tavington, of his majesty's green dragoons."

"Sarah, I'm sorry but I am sending you home to Ben." Harry sighed. "Ben was right that the Colonel would not surrender, he has ordered me to send you to the flower field with my spy, I do not believe he will let my spy live, nor do I believe he will not try to ambush us as we are packing up camp. I've ordered some of my men to begin packing as the rest keep an eye out. I want you to ride home, I'm sending your nephew alongside of you then he'll continue to deliver his dispatches." Colonel Burwell informed her. Sarah sat frozen unsure of what to say. "I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire it's safer to send you home." Burwell told her. Sarah nodded and stood up; Burwell cut the rope from around her hands and helped her onto her horse. Gabriel and her rode off back to Ben's plantation, half way back to the plantation a shot rang out a bullet just missed Gabriel. Gabriel stirred his horse off and took off ordering his aunt to get back to the plantation, but as she was about to urge her horse forward a couple hundred of horses stood in her way. She recognized two of the men upon the horses in the front. One was Colonel Tavington; the other was the soldier who had seen her in Burwell's tent.

Tavington and Bordon urged their horses closer to hers. "Where was he taking you?" Tavington asked as he took the reins from her hands. "Home." She answered softly and turned her gaze from him. "Did they hurt you?" Tavington asked as he tied her horse's reins to the stirrup on his saddle. Sarah shook her head no, there was a faint burn from the ropes that had been on her wrists, but other than that she was fine. "Is this how you thank me for saving you?" Tavington whispered in her ear. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never been taken." Sarah said in an anguished voice. He mistook it for exactly how she wanted him to take it, but in all reality she realized that Ben was right and that she would now be stuck with the enemy. "Captain Bordon, let's head back to camp." Tavington ordered his happy mood soured by the very person whose safety had made him happy. "Please, Colonel let me go home I wish to bathe and acquire new clothes." Sarah told him. "I shall have new clothes acquired for you soon, and a bath once we reach our barracks. Lord General Cornwallis will ensure your safety from now on." Tavington insisted. "Please, Colonel I've been around soldiers for two days now, I don't think I could stand anymore." Sarah tried hoping he'd see reason. "Miss Martin, you are coming with us to ensure you are not stolen away again in hopes of forcing my men and I into surrendering." Colonel Tavington growled his patience clearly running thin, he had looked forward to battle, but he knew better than to march on when what the battle would have been about was already returned to him.

Arriving back at camp, the green dragoons drank and cheered by the fire as their Colonel set up an extra cot near his for his flower girl. "Colonel, please I can't sleep right next to you. It's highly indecent, I should only lie next to my intended and even then there should be more betwixt us." Sarah tried it was bad enough he had decided that she was staying with him in his tent and that she'd only leave said tent when accompanied by either himself or Captain Bordon. "You shall lie next to me or with me it is your choice; have your own cot next to mine or share mine." Tavington argued. Sarah sighed, but ultimately gave up in arguing the subject. "Miss Martin, what is the size of your dowry?" Tavington asked as he washed his face and hands in a basin. "A plantation my uncle left me and about 10,000 pounds." Sarah answered dreading what was coming next. Tavington thought over her answer before turning to her and closing the gap. "I almost forgot to collect what you promised me should next we meet." Tavington chuckled grabbing ahold of her chin and tipping it up before claiming her lips with his. "Sarah, I should like it very much if you'd call me William and also if you'd allow me to court you." William told her knowing she would not refuse him, when he could easily take what he wanted. "As you wish, William." Sarah said softly before Tavington dove in for another kiss. She kissed him back, fearing what would happen if he found out that she had a hand in her own kidnapping.

She would do what she needed to survive, anything short of marrying him or lying with him. Captain Bordon entered the tent clearing his throat, to make his presence known. Tavington pulled away from the kiss agitation clear on his face, as a bright red blush swept across Sarah's face. "You may wash up some with the basin and rag." William told her as he turned to face Bordon. As the men spoke in whispered tones Sarah washed her face in the basin as well as soaked the rag and wiped her ears neck and exposed bosom. Colonel Tavington and Bordon watched her in awe as she enjoyed the coolness of the water and washing the dirt from her face and neck. "William, as your friend I'm warning you something about this whole thing makes me uneasy." Bordon voiced his fears to his friend and superior. "Her release is suspicious, isn't it James?" William asked softly. "Sarah, my dear enlighten for us again why Colonel Burwell was sending you home?" William said with a light smile. Sarah was now drying her face when she turned back to Tavington and Bordon. "As I said before I'm not entirely sure." Sarah began. "I didn't exactly question him about it, when he said I could go home I was elated and not quite sure I had heard him right." Sarah hugged herself as if she were cold; she turned giving her profile to the two soldiers. "He gave me my own horse, and sent me with that young man, telling him to see I made it safely home." Rubbing her hands up and down her arms she faced William. "I can only guess that whatever you wrote to him disturbed him so much so that he released me for fear of your wrath, They were already half packed when they released me." Bordon watched Sarah carefully, there was something she was hiding from them he could feel it. "Miss Martin, you say you guess it was what Colonel Tavington wrote to Colonel Burwell that was the reason for your timely release, did you hear or read this letter?" Bordon asked. "Nay, as you saw I was bound and kept in the Colonel's personal tent, for the past couple days since he captured me he took his letters there I heard someone arrive and state they bore a message from William, it was quiet for a long moment then I heard the Colonel calling for his men to pack and to do so quickly. I feared they were going to take me with them, but when he entered and released me from my binds he informed me he was sending me home." Sarah assured him.

"You are absolutely sure, that the young man was leading you home?" William asked softly. "Most sure, as we were heading in the direction of my family's plantation." Sarah nodded. "Tomorrow, we ride off; double the watch for tonight. I don't want to take any chances on being ambushed. If we come across your plantation tomorrow you'll be allowed to retrieve some of your belongings." Colonel Tavington ordered his Captain and informed his flower girl of his plans. That night Sarah laid in the cot next to her enemy his arm slung over her his pistol in hand. She could feel the cool metal through the thin blanket. William was practically on the same cot as her, he had pulled her close before dozing off so that they hugged the edge of their cots. It was by some miracle or just plain exhaustion that Sarah fell asleep. She was woken early before the sun had even peaked over the horizon. Tavington was already completely dressed and as immaculate as ever, when he woke her from her sleep. Sleepily she exited the tent and patiently waited in a soft daze for the men to finish packing up their camp. Once all was packed and ready Tavington ushered Sarah over to his horse. William got on his horse as Bordon helped lift Sarah onto the horse before William, before mounting his. Sarah sat uncomfortably half on Tavington's lap and half on the stirrup, leaning against him Sarah found her-self dozing off against his strong warm chiseled chest. His arms were on either side of her ensuring her safety; William shook Sarah awake as they neared a plantation. He handed her off to Captain Bordon, before continuing on. Sarah realizing her surroundings was now very much awake, in a few minutes they would reach Ben's plantation. She felt over joyed for a split second before remembering she wouldn't be allowed to stay; she just hoped that Ben and the kids wouldn't cause any trouble. Her breath caught in her throat as they took in the scene of wounded soldiers from both sides. Placing a hand to her mouth in disgust and empathy, as the other gripped Captain Bordon's arm; she turned her face into the Captain's chest wishing not to see anymore, but she knew they were reaching the plantation and she need to know that the children were ok.

Spying on the front porch all of Ben's children, she breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Captain Bordon. Ben looked quickly from Sarah and Captain Bordon to Colonel Tavington. Sarah watched as Gabriel and Thomas quickly hushed their brothers and sisters, knowing that any slip up could cost their aunt her life. A redcoat exited the house, holding dispatches giving them to Colonel Tavington he read them quickly and turned a ruthless gaze upon the house. "Who carried these?" He asked calmly. When no one answered he asked again angrily. "I did sir, I was wounded these people gave me shelter they have nothing to do with the dispatches." Gabriel stepped forward donning his Colonial jacket. Tavington recognized him at once as the young man who had been escorting Sarah just the day prior. "Take him to Camden, tell them he is a spy and is to be hanged." Sarah willed herself not to respond. "Colonel, he is a dispatch rider and that's a marked case he cannot be held as a spy." Ben tried he had to save one of them. "We're not going to hold him we're going to hang him." William laughed cruelly causing Sarah to shiver. She was beginning to see how William had earned the name Butcher. Ben tried to reason again with him. "Father." Gabriel growled lightly, but not soft enough as William heard. "Ah, so he's your son. You should have taught him loyalty." Tavington said. "Burn the house; take what supplies we need, send the slaves to Acworth." Tavington began ordering. "Please, Colonel by the rules of war…" Ben began before Tavington turned to him pistol drawn. "Would you like a lesson in the rules of war, sir?" Tavington asked not missing the surprised gasp that escaped Sarah's lips. "Or perhaps your children would." Sarah couldn't take anymore she turned her gaze from the scene before her and latched on to Captain Bordon's jacket hiding her face in his chest. "No, no lesson necessary." Ben assured Tavington and hung his head in defeat.

The Green dragoons turned and began marching away as Ben cried out. Thomas ran to Gabriel pushing away a soldier before a shot ran out. Sarah who had turned to see what was going on witnessed Thomas falling backwards into his father's arms and Tavington sneering down at them, a shrill horrified scream escaped her lips as a wave of nausea hit her. She threw herself off of Bordon's horse and threw up, she was shaking uncontrollably as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before she was gathered up and handed back to Bordon, by another officer. They marched on until the sun began setting. They set up camp and Sarah walked to a nearby stream with Tavington and Bordon in toe she washed her face in the stream as the two men talked quietly behind her. "I think the scene was too much for her." Bordon informed William quietly. "She hasn't spoken a word since, I have no doubt she knew them." Tavington took in Bordon's words contemplating on his actions in front of this woman. He slowly approached her she was sitting near the stream staring into it longingly. "Sarah, my darling I'm sorry you had to see that." William began placing a hand on her shoulder. She smacked his hand away, standing and running to Bordon throwing her arms around him. Bordon looked from the woman hugging him to his friend and superior. William's worry turned into anger, "Miss Martin, please at least let us know you are alright you took quite the fall when you jumped from my horse." Bordon tried succeeding in having Sarah release her hold on him. Sarah shook her head, and took off back to camp Tavington and Bordon chasing after her. Sarah ran into Tavington's tent and fell onto her cot crying, sobs racked her body, and her anguish could be heard clearly. Tavington entered his tent to try and console the woman in it as Captain Bordon inspected the camp and ensured the men were not drinking heavily. William kneeled down next to Sarah and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sarah, please. Tell me what has distressed you so?" William tried. When met with a louder more anguished sob, Tavington found his patience running thin. He gripped her arm and pulled her into a sitting position where he grasped her other arm. "Sarah stop this blubbering, this instance and speak to me." Tavington ordered. "Leave me be." Sarah wailed. "Not until you talk to me." Tavington growled gripping her arms tighter.

"They were just children, and yet you threatened them. You killed one of them." Sarah cried. So that's what this was about the children, he should have known women were always protective of children even ones that weren't their own. "Sarah, I only threatened them to put that man in his place. I wasn't going to harm them. As for the one I killed, it was an accident I heard the struggle thought it was the man trying to save his son and reacted." Tavington lied. "I don't believe you; I saw the look on your face." Sarah hissed. "Sarah, you get control of yourself now or I shall whip you and give you reason to shed such tears." Tavington warned. "On what grounds?" Sarah asked outraged. "On the grounds that you are causing such a raucous that could attract enemy forces to my camp." Tavington offered. Sarah quieted herself and turned her head from captor. "Now, don't be that way Sarah." Tavington sighed. "I promise I shall never again threaten a child nor kill one." Sarah looked up at him wondering if there was truth to them. "I can't forgive you of this deed, it's too heinous." Sarah said softly. "Dearest, I have said I'm sorry and will not do such a thing again is that not enough to sway you to give me another chance?" Tavington tried. "Do not call me dearest, I know better than to believe that I am simply a fancy of yours for now. Soon you will find some other beauty with a much healthier dowry and one who knows not of your true side." Sarah said taking advantage of his slacken grip to pull free from him. A new anger rose in Tavington and as he was about to reach out for Sarah yet again Captain Bordon entered his tent. "Colonel, Come quickly." Bordon's urgency calming the mood in the tent, Bordon led Tavington to the infirmary. Dealing with the injured soldier and meeting new recruit Captain James Wilkins, Tavington returned to his tent to find Sarah already asleep her cot moved to the other side of the tent. Throwing off his jacket and gloves William helped himself to a glass of whiskey. Shedding his shirt and his boots as a wicked idea came to his head. Removing his breeches, he climbed into the same cot as her completely naked. Breathing in her scent and wrapping his arms around her, he allowed sleep to overtake him.


	3. A Rival in Camp (MA)

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you! Sorry for the long update and this one is slightly shorter than the last two. (MA)

 **Chapter Three: A Rival in camp(MA).**

Sarah woke the next morning to a strange feeling; it felt like something was rubbing against her thigh, her bare thigh. Sarah's breath caught in her throat, as his hot breath caressed her neck. "Good morning, my dear." He chuckled in her ear. "Why are you in my cot?" Sarah asked softly. "Do you not remember what I told you about either you sleep next to me or with me?" Tavington whispered in her ear. "I took this as an invitation." Tavington chuckled as he pulled her skirts the rest of the way up to her hips and pulled her back to him. She could feel his erection on the back of her thighs, causing her to gasp. Shifting his hold on her he forced her to sit up with him and threw the blankets off of him. With his left arm wrapped around her waist he took her right hand in his and brought her hand down on his penis. "Touch it Sarah, touch it or I take you here and now." Tavington threatened. Sarah obeyed him and followed his instructions as she stroked him. Tavington's breath hitched, moving his right hand from hers he moved under her skirts where he began touching her most intimate of areas. She whimpered and moved her hand from his member to his hand to try and stop his onslaught on her. "Shush, I promise this won't hurt." He whispered huskily in her ear and he guided her hand back to his penis, before delving back into her folds. At one point Captain Bordon had entered the tent, but quickly exited guiding the other captain away before informing the rest of his soldiers not to disturb the Colonel. He had given Sarah multiple orgasms before he had found his release cumming all over her hand and his thighs. Grabbing Sarah's sheet he wiped his seed off on his thighs before using it to wipe off Sarah's hand as well. Sarah was shaking from both fear and from her first orgasmic release. William grabbed her head and claimed her lips with his, hungrily kissing her. Pulling her from the bed he led her to the basin where he washed both their hands together as he nipped at her ear lobe. He released her and grabbed a rag to clean the cum from his legs. "Are you hungry my dear?" He asked happily as he dressed. Sarah just shook her head and curled up on her cot. "Sarah, you will speak to me when I'm talking to you. I will not take this silent treatment." Tavington warned. "I'm not hungry." She said softly. Sighing Tavington left the tent and grabbed a plate of food, he asked Captain Bordon to bring Sarah a plate since it had been almost a whole day since she had eaten. When Captain Bordon entered the tent, he found Sarah crying. "William asked me to bring you some food." Bordon said softly trying not to startle her.

"I told him, I'm not hungry." Sarah growled. "Miss Martin, if I may be so blunt." Bordon's voice took on an edge and Sarah simply stared at him. "William is a good friend of mine. I've known him many years now. He has never taken my opinion without careful thought, yet when it comes to you he has brushed aside any if not all opinions I have on you. You would do well to remember that if and when William finds out about your deception, you will have reflected that if you had shown him decency and love here and now he would show you more leniencies, for your crimes." Bordon told her. "Now for not only your sake and that of his I suggest you eat your meal and weigh your options here." Bordon placed the plate on the table and turned to leave. "Captain Bordon…" Sarah called to him. "William chose his friend and his right hand wisely. You are a good man and your words though they cut are honest and filled with love. You should know that before the incident yesterday I was giving him a chance. He harmed me more than you both could know." Sarah said feeling a weight being lifted off of her as she spoke honest words. "You should eat, you look pale." Bordon said and left the tent rejoining Wilkins and Tavington. "I trust she is in better spirits now." Tavington asked his right hand as he took a seat next to him. "I should believe she is." Bordon answered. "Who is this woman you both are speaking so much of?" Captain Wilkins asked finding he had to know. "A Miss Sarah Martin." Bordon answered. "Sarah Martin, she is here in this camp?" Wilkins asked dumbfounded. "Yes, she is my guest I'm taking her to safety. Colonel Burwell had captured her in hopes to force my hand to surrender." Tavington smiled. "You know Sarah?" Wilkins flinched when Tavington used Sarah's given name instead of her sur. "I know Miss Martin well, or I thought I did I've been courting her for two years now. Even though her brother and I haven't seen eye to eye he approved of our union." Wilkins informed his superiors. Tavington looked Wilkins up and down; he would have never expected to find a rival suitor in his ranks. "Were you two engaged?" Bordon asked as he saw William's rage simmering below the surface.

"No, I had proposed to Miss Martin some months ago." Wilkins told them he too could see Tavington's jealousy coming to a boil. "May I see her, Colonel? I wish to know she is well and congratulate her on her choice of suitor." Wilkins asked. Tavington's anger and jealousy slowly dissipated at the man's surrender. "Certainly, I'm sure she'll be happy to see a familiar face." Tavington said rising from his seat and showing Wilkins to his tent. When he entered he was glad to find her eating, "Sarah, my dear it seems I found an old friend of yours." Tavington said as Wilkins entered the tent followed by Bordon. "James!" She exclaimed and ran to him throwing her arms around him tears of joy running down her face. "Oh, James I can't say how happy I am to see you." Sarah said backing away and taking his hands in hers. "Why have you not written, did my answer dissuade you so much that you would not even write to me?" Sarah asked. Bordon cleared his throat to remind not only William to keep his cool, but Sarah of what they had previously spoken of. "It's not that I haven't wanted to, it's just after Charlestown I became very busy and had not the time." James said carefully. "James, are you quite alright? You're acting very strange." Sarah asked looking to the other two men in the tent, her eyes locked with Tavington's something gleamed in them something dangerous. "Oh, I see William has informed you of his courting me." Sarah said. "You were always a soldier first. So, you've given me up tipping your hat to your superior without a word. Well James Wilkins if that is what you call love, you can keep it. I am glad I was wise enough to keep you at arm's length." Sarah growled. She saw William smile triumphantly out of the corner of her eye. "And you William, do you fear losing so much that you'd order another suitor to not see me anymore?" William's smile fell and was replaced with his fiercest scowl. "Miss Martin." Captain Bordon interceded. "No, Captain Bordon I shall not halt my tongue no matter what the consequences are. They have no right; I'm not a trophy or a prize. I am a woman with feelings and I cannot be toyed with by you men." Sarah raged. "You men think of it as doing ones job to threaten children, steal away women or whatever it takes to win this war. I thought you all gentlemen once, but now I see you are but children with bigger toys playing a game using whoever or whatever how you please. I shall have no more of this; I wish I would have never met either of you." Sarah huffed.

"If you are quite finished, Sarah my dear Captain Bordon was about to inform you that I did not order Mr. Wilkins to not see you. It was his decision and not mine own though I'll admit the thought had come to mind. As to toying with you, I have been completely forthright and honest with my intentions since first we met have I not? Now, woman you'd do well to remember your place and next time you step out of it I shall not be so lenient. You will apologize to my captain's and I or I shall give you a good chastising in front of the whole of my army. Which not even you could find how unreasonable a punishment that is." Tavington said through clenched teeth and saw the fear creep up in her eyes and with each word he backed her up into the table. "I…I'm Sorry William." Sarah stuttered. "I'm sorry James and Captain Bordon." Sarah added not moving her eyes from William's. "You are forgiven." William said softly. "Now, Mr. Wilkins don't let my courting of Sarah here dissuade you I'm an honorable man and gentleman. If you wish to continue courting her be my guest, but she will continue to stay here in my tent with me every night and as long as your courting doesn't interfere with your responsibilities." Tavington informed them before turning and leaving his tent lest he cause harm to Sarah. Wilkins was the last to remain in the tent with Sarah. He hurried over to her as she collapsed to her knees. "Don't fret, Sarah all will be well." Wilkins assured her. "He killed Thomas, James. He ordered Gabriel be hung. He threatened the rest of my nieces and nephews as well." Sarah cried into James Wilkins chest. "Colonel Tavington said Colonel Burwell took you hostage?" James asked. "Colonel Burwell said it would help stop innocent bloodshed. William had force me to kiss him after threatening to steal my virtue one of Burwell's spies witnessed it and informed Burwell of William returning to the field in which he found me every day thrice a day since." Sarah explained in a soft whisper that even Wilkins strained to hear.

"I'm afraid of him, James." Sarah told him as she buried her head in his chest again. "Watch your temper Sarah, you are not your brother you will not get away with losing it as he would." James advised. "Whatever Captain Bordon spoke to you about follow it, like you would a passage from the bible. I must go now, but I shall see you at lunch time." James said kissing her forehead before exiting the tent to find his superior officers. Sarah had spent the day confined to Tavington's tent as the men went about inspections and routine training, at lunch time Colonel Tavington came to retrieve her. "I trust you are in better spirits now, my love." William smiled when he entered the tent. Sarah looked up at him and forced a small smile on her face. "Yes, I am most sorry I was not quite myself earlier. Thank you, William." She answered and stood facing him. "Good, how about a kiss to heal the wound you gave me earlier?" William asked moving before her and grabbing her chin. "If I have wounded you, William you should have made it known sooner." Sarah answered placing her hands on the man's hand taking it from her chin. "When shall we arrive at Lord Cornwallis' barrack?" She asked softly. "Two… three weeks' time." William answered. "Oh, so long I'd have wished sooner." Sarah sighed longingly. "I desperately need to wash and a clean rip free dress would be lovely." William placed his hand on the back of her neck to keep her still. "Oh, come my little flower girl a little dirt does you well." William laughed before claiming her lips with his. Sarah who had gone to argue was caught off guard and since she had opened her mouth to speak the Colonel had slipped his tongue in past her teeth and it was now wrestling with hers. Sarah felt herself swooning, she was holding onto his shoulders for dear life. When William finished the kiss he realized that he was supporting her whole weight, he glanced over her face which was set in a daze. "Sarah, my dear can you walk or shall I carry you out to the lunch table?" William asked pulling her from her daze. "I can walk, William." She assured him as she slowly relinquished her hold on him ensuring she could stand without his support. Lunch was pleasant enough she ate with Tavington, Bordon and Wilkins. She was seated between Wilkins and Tavington which in itself was a nerve wrecking experience. Tavington kept placing his hand upon her knee as Wilkins kept taking hold of her hand any time it lingered on the table. Dinner had gone about the same way, and after both men had taken her on a stroll the only time Tavington had allowed James Wilkins alone with Sarah was when they were seated beside a camp fire with three other soldiers. Sarah sat with James on a log facing the fire. "James, what will happen to me if Tavington finds out the truth about my capture?" Sarah asked softly so only he could hear. It looked like two lovers whispering sweet nothings to each other. "I cannot say for sure Sarah." Wilkins whispered back while kissing her forehead. From the entrance of his tent Tavington watched the pair with murderous eyes. "Look how she sits with him; it's maddening she is like a completely different woman with him." Tavington growled. "William, please remember she is at ease with Captain Wilkins. He is the one person she truly knows in this camp." Bordon tried.

"I'm finding myself wanting to gut the man." Tavington confessed his eyes narrowed as he watched Sarah scoot closer to the man. "I'm surprised William, I've never seen you lose your head over a woman before." Bordon laughed. "I haven't lost my head; she's just an intriguing little thing." William shot as he downed the remaining contents of his cup. He entered his tent to refill his cup when Bordon spoke again. "It looks as if he's returning her to you." William forgetting his empty glass rejoined Bordon outside the tent and watched as sure enough Captain Wilkins escorted Sarah back to Tavington's tent. "Good night, Sarah." Wilkins bide placing a chaise kiss on her knuckles. "Good night, James." Sarah smiled a true smile before turning to William and Bordon. "Good night, William. Good night, Captain Bordon." She curtsied to both men and made to move into the tent. Tavington stopped her by grabbing her arm; his hand moved to her chin and claimed her lips with his before bidding her good night. Wilkins stared at his commanding officer in shock, that he would do something so intimate and socially shocking in public. "Is there anything I can do for you Captain Wilkins?" Tavington asked with a sly smirk. "No, Sir." Wilkins said before saluting the Colonel and fellow captain and bowing. Tavington watched Wilkins leave, pure mirth filling him. He had found a way to ruffle the other rooster's feathers and he would take every chance to do so. That is except in actual society, here this was his camp, he made the rules and Wilkins knew that. William stood outside his tent with Bordon for a length more, feeling it best to give the woman some space. He knew she had expected him to quickly dismiss Captain Bordon and enter the tent to be with her alone. "Would you like another drink James?" William asked Bordon. "No, William I think it is time I should retire for the night." Bordon stifled a yawn.

Bidding Tavington good night Bordon headed back to his tent, as Tavington stood outside his a while longer staring up into the sky. Tavington smiled to him-self as he saw the opening of his tent be pulled back through his peripheral vision. "I thought you were asleep?" He asked without moving his gaze from the stars. "I can't sleep." Her soft voice came. "What are you doing?" She asked after sometime. "Gazing at the stars." William answered and held out his hand to her. Grasping his hand she joined him outside the tent. He placed her before him and wrapped his arms about her, "That right there is Orin's belt." He told her while pointing to three stars in a line. "Occasionally you'll see Orin wearing it, Ursa Major and Minor." William pointed out the constellations to her, having been trained in the navy as well and thus needing to know the stars incase if one lost their compass. That is how they spent that night before retiring.


	4. Snake in the Grass?

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you! This may seem like a another story on here because of this chapter, but I assure you it's not.

 **Chapter four: Snake in the grass?**

Weeks passed as the army of dragoons marched across the Santee, finally Lord Cornwallis' barrack came into sight and Sarah never dreamed she would be so happy to see a building again. She'd finally be able to bathe and freshen up the one thing she's wanted most since starting this little adventure as she now dubbed it. They marched through the large ominous wood gates soldiers sealing the doors shut behind them as the last entered. Sarah had been riding with Wilkins this particular day, Bordon had been the first to dismount and so had gone to help Sarah down. Once Sarah was safely on her feet James Wilkins dismounted as well. Tavington was already off his horse and at Sarah's side as James gave his reigns to another soldier together the four of them crossed the large grassy area and up the stairs into the manor. They were greeted at the door then shown to Cornwallis' office. "Colonel Tavington, Captain Bordon." Cornwallis greeted the two men upon entering and looked to the two figures he knew not. "Captain James Wilkins, my lord a loyalist among the colonials. He has been a great help out on the Santee." Tavington began, "And Miss Sarah Martin, she had been taken captive by Colonel Burwell." Lord Cornwallis looked over the woman standing before him then the three men. "Miss Martin, is that how you've come to be in this state before me?" Cornwallis asked. "Mostly, my Lord I've been traveling with Colonel Tavington for a little over two weeks and hadn't a chance to bathe and I have no other clothes with me." Sarah informed him. "I shall see if, perhaps one of my maids has a dress that shall fit you until dresses we will order for you come in." Cornwallis said. "Thank you, My Lord that is most kind of you. I can't think of how I could repay your generosity." Sarah bowed. "I think a dance at the upcoming ball that is to be held here will be price enough." Cornwallis laughed. Tavington and Bordon shared a glance between each other neither of them had seen Sarah so lady like before, nor had they seen Cornwallis in such a good mood around them.

"I daresay Miss Martin; you shall be the hit of the ball." Cornwallis said as he led the young woman away. The three soldiers followed leisurely behind their Commander and the woman. "I find it hard to believe that a pretty thing like you, has yet to be married are the men in this country blind?" Cornwallis asked glancing back at Captain Wilkins. "Oh, no Lord Cornwallis they are not blind. I've had many suitors, many offers of marriage as well. Captain Wilkins in fact is a long time suitor of mine, He asked me for my hand, but a few months ago." Sarah blushed as she relayed the information. "And you said no, but he still courts you?" Cornwallis asked shocked. "I did not entirely say no, My Lord just merely not at the moment. I do not wish to marry in time of war, so happy news is often spoiled by such things." Sarah confessed. "Is Captain Wilkins your only suitor at the moment?" Cornwallis dared ask. "No, he is not Colonel Tavington is courting me as well." Sarah blushed. "I dare say more of my men will ask for a chance as well." Cornwallis chuckled. As they entered the main hallway the front doors opened and another officer entered joining them. "Ah, General O'Hara I would like you to meet Miss Martin." Cornwallis presented Sarah to his right hand. "Miss Martin, it is a pleasure." O'Hara said taking a few steps forward and taking her hand and placing a kiss upon her knuckles before smiling up at her. "Miss Martin was rescued from the rebels by Colonel Tavington." Cornwallis informed his general. "How heroic of the Colonel." O'Hara commented. Sarah could tell from the comment the man didn't care for Tavington too much. "May I ask why the rebels took you captive Miss Martin?" General O'Hara asked. All eyes turned to her, Sarah fidgeted under their gaze. "Well you see General…" Sarah began. "I had ran into Will… I mean Colonel Tavington one day when I was out picking flowers and he joined me. We sat in the field talking for some time. We didn't even know that a soldier…" Sarah explained stopping when William decided to add his two cents in. "A Rebel spy who tried to worm his way into my ranks." Cornwallis and O'Hara shot a glare at him quickly before turning back to Sarah. "Yes, a spy. Burwell's spy observed us and reported back to Burwell. Obviously, Burwell and his spy realized that Colonel Tavington was interested in me and so on my way home they kidnapped me and tried to use me to get Him to surrender. They cut some of my hair and sent it to him." Sarah finished explaining. "And Colonel Tavington instead of surrendering marched straight in there and rescued you I presume or did he have a cunning plan?" General O'Hara scuffed. "No, sir actually when I found Miss Martin she was being sent home with another one of Burwell's spies." Tavington informed the General. "Why would he kidnap her and hold her for a few days then release her?" Cornwallis asked suspicion rising. All eyes turned back to Sarah, which was when Wilkins stepped in.

"Burwell released her because her brother is a well-respected soldier from the French and Indian war. When Mr. Martin found out that Burwell had taken his sister hostage he demanded her release. I presume that Mr. Martin and Colonel Burwell's friendship was threatened and so it was either capture the colonel and risk a friendship or release his sister and keep said friendship." Wilkins explained. "Is that true Miss Martin?" Lord Cornwallis asked Sarah. "I suppose it is like I told Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon. I didn't question my release I was only too happy to be freed and on my way home to a bath and fresh clothes." Sarah informed the men. "So your Brother is good friends with Colonel Burwell?" Tavington asked a scheme forming in his head. "I suppose as close as any men who served together." Sarah gave Tavington a nervous glance. Wilkins shared a glance with Sarah before turning his attention back to his commanding officers. "Please, Colonel I beg of you don't bring my family into this." Sarah pleaded grabbing William's arm desperately. "All your brother would have to do is write a letter to Colonel Burwell. Surely he'll do this small request for king and country?" Tavington asked. "Not likely sir." Wilkin's added in. "Mr. Martin is very impartial to this war. He has refused to fight for either side or help in anyway." Wilkins added. "Surely, the man will do as his sister asks?" Cornwallis suggested. "My brother is a proud man Lord Cornwallis he doesn't break easily." Sarah sighed.

"Perhaps you could write to your brother, inform him you are safe and at least ask him to help the crown. I can personally ensure all of your family's safety and a generous reward from his majesty himself." Cornwallis tried. At the mention of her family, tears began filling her eyes, "Please Lord Cornwallis, I cannot ask that of my brother." Sarah begged fighting to keep the tears from falling as she clung to Tavington's arm. "Calm yourself, my girl I shan't ask any more. Nor will anyone ask." Cornwallis assured her gently while placing his hand gently on her arm. "Thank you Lord Cornwallis, I'm sorry about the tears I haven't been quite myself since my capture." Sarah apologized finally releasing her hold on Tavington's arm moving to wipe her tears before offered a hanky by O'Hara. "You can ask Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon, I've been quite an emotional mess." Both men nodded as Cornwallis assured Sarah he understood. Bringing her to one of the maids on the large base he ordered the maid to find a clean shift and stays to fit Sarah as well as a dress. The maid measured Sarah and wrote her measurements down for Cornwallis, she also helped Sarah bath and dress before showing her to her room. Sarah looked around the room and sighed before lying down on the bed after removing her shoes. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she was being gently awoken by Colonel Tavington. "Sarah, Lord Cornwallis would like us to join him for dinner." William said stroking her cheek. Sarah nodded and rubbed her eyes, before following him down to the dinner hall.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Tavington asked her a few steps away from her room. "Better now I've slept in a real bed again and have fresh clothes." Sarah sighed laying her head on Tavington's shoulder content with her short nap and the new dress. "Sarah, since you are feeling better perhaps now I could convince you to write to your brother." William tried again. "William, please Lord Cornwallis promised me no one would ask that of me again." Sarah stopped in her tracks and hugged herself. Tightening his jaw Tavington thought of a new way to convince her. "Sarah, you know I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't necessary." William soothed his voice and placed his arms around her. "Please William, I can't." Sarah begged softly staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I understand." William nodded and released Sarah in turn giving her his arm to correctly escort her to the dining hall. The remainder of the way was silent. Once in the dining hall they were greeted by Lord Cornwallis, General O'Hara, Captain Bordon, and Captain Wilkins. Sarah was seated between General O'Hara and William, and across from James Wilkins. "Miss Martin, I must say you are looking far better than when first we met." Lord Cornwallis said from the head of the table. "Yes, I feel much better as well thanks to your great hospitality." Sarah smiled. "Lord Cornwallis ensures those who are loyal to the crown are taken care of." General O'Hara added. "I'm sorry I am unable to help." Sarah said looking down into her lap. "I'm certain you will find a way to repay Lord Cornwallis before the war has ended." General O'Hara said while taking Sarah's hands into his own. Just then a soldier rushed into the room. "Lord Cornwallis," the soldier bowed his head respectfully, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have an urgent message for Colonel Tavington." The soldier's eyes moved across the table to Tavington.

"Speak your message boy, all who are here can hear this message." Cornwallis ordered. The young soldier shifted nervously and glanced at Sarah unsure if she should hear the message. "Even the miss my lord?" The soldier asked slowly. "Good God boy spit it out if I said all I meant all." Cornwallis admonished. "Sorry my lord, there's been another attack this time almost a whole regiment was taken out." Everyone at the table sat still and listened carefully to the soldier. "They said it was the same man who killed those thirty officers who were transporting the injured and the spy to Cadmen after they had left that plantation with us, but now he has followers. The soldier who survived this skirmish said they didn't know how many or even which direction the shots were coming from it was like they were surrounded." The soldier stopped talking and looked to his commanding officers. "When you say the soldier does that mean the only survivor?" Tavington asked breaking the silence before it had time to hang about. "Yes, Colonel." General O'Hara spoke next, "How many men were in this regiment?" The soldier thought about what the injured soldier had told him. "He's from a small regiment of about 100 men, but I believe they split ranks to follow separate leads." Fury filled the faces of the higher officers as Sarah sat back unsure if what to say or do. "You're dismissed, private." Cornwallis said waving his hand. "This ghost of yours is proving most annoying" Cornwallis added to Tavington. "We'll begin search for him tomorrow my lord it shouldn't be too hard to find a Bloody man waving about a Tomahawk slicing into British soldiers." Tavington said cockily as Sarah gasped all eyes turned to her. Her hand was to her mouth, her eyes wide in shock and Tavington could tell she was near to tears. "What is it Miss Martin?" O'Hara asked.

Sarah didn't hear the question she was running through everything the men had just said and it all led back to one person she knew, Benjamin. "Miss Martin, are you okay?" Came Bordon's voice through the haze as Sarah felt herself being shaken gently. Snapping out of it Sarah looked around the table at the concerned and suspicious faces. Cornwallis, O'Hara and Wilkins were looking at her with concern while Tavington and Bordon gave her concerned yet suspicious glares. "I'm sorry; It's just what the Colonel said… it's… It's..." Sarah was holding back tears she should tell them what she knows that it was Benjamin attacking the British and why because Tavington killed her nephew Thomas and was going to kill Gabriel as well, then Sarah thought of her time she had spent alone with Tavington their kisses and the time he forced her to pleasure him with her hands and guilt racked through her because she had enjoyed kissing him. As she thought of that she felt like she had betrayed Ben and her family and that if she told these men that it was Ben attacking the British she would betray him so much she would be disowned. "It's what Sarah?" Tavington growled and turned her to face him. Fear crept into Sarah's eyes as she gazed back into his. "Colonel, release your hold on Miss Martin." Cornwallis ordered. "Miss Martin, do you know who committed these crimes?" Bordon questioned from across the table as Tavington released his hold on her. Sarah's eyes never left Tavington's as she shook her head. "My brother told me that some men in his majesty's forces were given tomahawks after the French and Indian war and others kept some from the Indians they had killed." Sarah told them it wasn't a lie nor was it the truth. "It's awful what's happening to all of these men." She added. "Of course, it is my dear. Miss Martin did your brother tell you any names or how many men?" General O'Hara asked while placing a hand on her shoulder drawing her gaze from Tavington. Sarah was quite for a moment trying to recall if Ben had said a number or any names. "I'm sorry General I can't recall He was around seventeen when he told me and I was seven." Sarah told him. Sarah looked down at her food her appetite suddenly gone. "I'm sorry my Lord, but could I be excused." Sarah asked looking to Cornwallis. "Of course Miss Martin, you've paled quite a bit I'm sorry I allowed that message to be spoken in front of you." Cornwallis apologized. "No, it's fine I think I just need some fresh air. Your work is very important, you can't think of me when so much more is at stake." Sarah smiled gently.

"If only there were more women as understanding as you. General O'Hara why don't you show Miss Martin the Gardens I'm sure that'll brighten her mood some." Cornwallis suggested. "It would be my pleasure my Lord." General O'Hara stood, helped Sarah from her Chair then offered her his arm. Sarah bid her apologies to the rest of the table seeing the displeasure in Tavington's eyes. General O'Hara led her leisurely down the path to the garden. "If I may ask Miss Martin how old are you?" he asked kindly. "Twenty-five sir." Sarah replied. "Twenty-five?" O'Hara was shocked. "I know I should be considered a spinster, but my family allowed me to decide whom I would marry." Sarah sighed. "My family is a bit an oddity allowing me to wait so long what with all of my suitors." Sarah smiled. "I just wish I had married before my papa passed away. Ben and his children are all I have left now." Her smiled faded as she placed her free hand on her chest. "Are you quite sure you're alright Miss Martin?" General O'Hara asked halting their steps. "I'm sorry; I just worry about the children with this war happening practically in people's backyards." Sarah sighed. "They should not see such stuff." O'Hara agreed. "General, what would happen to an officer should he purposely kill a child?" Sarah found herself asking. "I'd like to tell you he'd be justly punished, but in war there is never a definite answer." O'Hara groaned.

Sarah nodded that's what she thought, at the same time she was relieved she had come to grow fond of William and though he had killed her nephew she didn't want to see him punished like she had before. "Would you like to take a seat?" O'Hara asked softly gesturing to the stone bench. "Hm, yes thank you General." Sarah smiled weakly. "Miss Martin, I may seem a bit forward having just met you, but I think it best you marry soon and stay clear of Colonel Tavington." O'Hara warned. "Captain Wilkins seems a nice enough chap, but as to why he's following Tavington is beyond me." Sarah stared at the general unsure of what he was really trying to tell her. "I know Lord Cornwallis, seems quite taken with you as well. His wife did just pass away recently; however, marrying a widower at your age and having never been married would be quite the accomplishment especially a man of his standing. Though if you want a younger man of high standing there is myself I may not be as wealthy as Lord Cornwallis, but I too am a widower and I am quite smitten with you." O'Hara informed her. Sarah wasn't sure what to say she looked to the ground, "General, I'm not quite sure what to say. I'm at odds with what you have just told me are you proposing to me?" Sarah asked. "In a way, yes I would rather not see you fall into that snake of a man's grasp." O'Hara said firmly. "Snake of a man?" Sarah asked softly. "Colonel Tavington." O'Hara reiterated. "Allow me to protect you Miss Martin." O'Hara pleaded. He pulled a rag from his pocket and handed it to her. "You don't have to give me an answer tonight, but please think about it." O'Hara stood and walked away. Sarah opened the rag in her hands and in it was a lovely necklace with an emerald fixture.

Sarah stared at the necklace shocked; she then looked up to where the General had once been standing. Folding the necklace back into the rag she clenched her hand around in standing she walked back to the mansion, the necklace in her fist was being held near her heart. The whole way to her room her mind raced with what the general had said. She was standing outside her door, her left hand flat on the door, her right clutching the necklace to her heart she was staring off into space. She didn't even hear him approach; it wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her waist that she noticed him. His spiced scent engulfed her as he pushed open her door and dragged her into the room. Fear filled her, what would he do if he saw the necklace from General O'Hara. This is what O'Hara had been talking about though protecting her from him. Sarah slowly turned to face him her heart pounding wildly in her chest. He looked wild his hair un fastened billowing around his head and shoulders, his icy blue eyes dancing with lust and hunger, His white shirt hung open revealing his chiseled chest to her. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. What was this man doing to her, she felt like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat. His eyes locked onto her hand she'd been holding to her chest, they darkened before moving back to her face. "It's from General O'Hara." She answered his silent question then her hand began to shake as he held his out for it. Hesitantly, she reached out placing the necklace delicately in his strong hand. Quickly he unwrapped the necklace staring down at it.

"What does this mean?" He hissed angrily. "The General proposed to me with it." Sarah's voice shook. "By you having it, I'm assuming this means you accept his offer." Tavington hissed. "No, William I haven't accepted anyone's proposal." Sarah turned her back to him. "While General O'Hara made valid points as to why a woman of my standing should marry someone of his standing, I don't think I could accept it. I've no doubt that he'd be an honorable Husband to have, but I've just met him and do not love him." Sarah sighed. "And what of me Sarah?" William asked tension in his voice. It was clear to her what he wanted her to say. "I fear that what I feel for you is love, but I cannot marry you no matter how much I may want to." Sarah said hugging herself. "And why can't you?" Tavington's voice was like an icy blade piercing through her with such malice. "If you love me what is the problem?" Sarah wished she could tell him, she wished she could end this farce, but if she did not only would she be hanged, but Ben and the rest of the children. Thomas flashed in her mind his lifeless eyes and cooling body wrapped in the arms of his father. Tears stung Sarah's eyes she gripped her elbows tightly, "My brother would not approve of our union, I would be bringing nothing into the marriage. He would not let me have my dowry." She told him tears falling down her face. Tavington's face softened though apart of him was angry, a part understood. Sarah hadn't lied Ben wouldn't approve of her marrying his son's murder, and he would deny her, her dowry if it was him the butcher she was to marry. Sarah had though lied to herself that she could forgive him for killing Thomas, a part of her ached each time they had kissed after Thomas had died.

Author's note: General O'Hara is just here to serve as a thorn in Tavington's side along with Ben. Sarah will in no way be involved with him.


	5. Punishment fit for a liar (MA)

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

On a second note Sorry for how long it has taken me to update I jump from story to story and sometimes feel I do not have enough to upload yet. Thank you for your patience and also for those that review thank you so much it means a lot to me that you enjoy the story. Thanks for putting up with me and here's the warning this is a pretty intense and dark chapter.

 **Chapter Five: Punishment fit for a liar. (MA)**

"If you love me, dowry or not I'll take you as my wife." Tavington whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her gently. Sarah froze having not expected this side of Tavington. "William, I can't allow you to give up the prospect of a good marriage for me." Sarah cried softly leaning her head back onto his strong chiseled chest. "I can and will do as I please Sarah. I want you and I'll have you." Tavington told her with conviction. "William, I don't deserve you." Sarah said turning to him with all the courage she could muster she made eye contact with him. "I've lied to you." She continued she felt Tavington stiffen as she placed her hands on his chest. "I need to come clean with you William, I…" She began staring into his cool blue eyes. "I wasn't stolen away by Colonel Burwell; His spy had seen my kissing you. He wrote to my brother begging for his help to allow me to be bait for you." William's eyes grew colder he opened his mouth to speak. "My brother refused to help him; I snuck off into the night by myself to offer myself as bait to you. You must understand William." Sarah said placing a hand to his lips. "It was nothing to do with you, I was foolish and stupid I just want this war finished. I wanted it to end before my family got hurt. I've only succeeded in hurting my family even more, and also you. From the moment your lips met mine, a strange feeling filled me. I think now I know that it was love, but I've never felt so strongly about a man before." Sarah babbled. "Also, I lied when I said I wasn't sure who the ghost is I'm almost certain who it is." Sarah turned from Tavington now wrapping her arms about her once more. Everything she had just told him washed away with her last statement, a great sense of eagerness filled him. "Who is the Ghost?" Tavington asked spinning her back to face him.

A single tear fell down her cheek, "My brother." She whispered. Tavington stared at her clearly shocked by what she had to say. "I thought you said your brother didn't want any part in this war?" Tavington questioned. "He didn't, until he met you." Sarah sighed knowing exactly what would have caused her brother's wall to break. "I haven't met your brother, Sarah. What are you going on about?" Tavington was thoroughly confused now. "Oh, William I wish I could say you haven't." More tears ran down Sarah's face. "That young boy, you shot. The reason why I was so stricken." Sarah's voice was barely above a whisper. "That was one of my nephews, William. You shot my own kin." Sarah's knees shook. Tavington caught her before they could give and carried her to her bed. "The one you had taken hostage as a spy was my eldest nephew. The children you threatened were the rest of my brother's children. You even threatened my brother, you burnt his house down." Everything pieced together in Tavington's mind as she laid the missing pieces before him. "Sarah, you understand that by with-holding this information you were committing treason and that even with you coming clean I could still have you hung or in the least caned." Tavington informed her. "I'm well aware; William and I will take whatever punishment is delivered to me to make up for my sins." Sarah sniffled. "I have one question for you Sarah, why have you decided to come clean?" Tavington probed. "I couldn't keep this charade going; I couldn't keep lying to you and denying my feelings for you." Sarah told him with a sigh. "I'll be back in a moment, do not move from that spot." Tavington warned as he left the room seeking out his captain.

"She lied to me Bordon, she's been lying from moment one." William paced seething before his right hand man. "I could have her hung for what she's done, I should hang her." Bordon watched Tavington pace silently listening. "Damn that woman, putting me in this impossible position." William fell silent thinking over what he should do on one hand he had his duty to fulfill and on the other he had in all meaning of the sense just proposed to the woman who he should be hanging. "Did you tell her should could be hanged?" Bordon asked when he noticed Tavington not moving to speak anymore. "I have." Tavington nodded. "And what was her response graveling that you save her?" Bordon spat. "No, she said she'll accept any punishment to pay for her sins." Tavington laughed. Bordon was somewhat surprised, he had figured when faced with Tavington's anger the woman would tremble and beg forgiveness. "Did she say why she has chosen now to come clean?" Bordon asked. "She has." William nodded. Bordon stood watching his commanders back waiting for him to continue. "She said she could not continue the farce of it all, she couldn't continue lying to me or denying me." William's voice broke as he said this. "Bordon, what should I do?" Tavington had never once asked his captain that question in all the years they have known each other, Bordon stood mouth agape eyes wide looking at Tavington's back. His commander even refused to look at him in this moment of weakness, Bordon understood why as well. Composing himself Bordon answered, "You'll do what you feel you have to, I'll stand by whatever decision you make. Only you, Miss Martin and I will know the truth." Bordon stated firmly. Tavington straightened up fixed his uniform and hair before turning back to Bordon.

"Then you'll witness her punishment?" Tavington asked voice and eyes icy. Bordon nodded following Tavington from the room. They entered Sarah's room without knocking; she stood from the place on the bed where Tavington left her. "Strip." Tavington ordered in a fierce voice. Sarah's eyes moved to Bordon for a split second as if asking what he was here for, but she knew the tone in William's voice that if she took too long to comply it would be bad. She wasn't sure what awaited her, but she had told him she'd accept whatever punishment she had to. So she turned her back to him lifting her hair, "I will need assistance." She said softly. She heard heavy foot falls approach, and then she felt fingers pulling at her dresses ties. When it was finished she let the dress drop from her body standing before both men in nothing but her shift and stays. She went to turn, but strong hands coming down on her shoulders told her to stay put. Once they were sure she was complying they left her shoulders and unfastened her stays. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself, she knew those hands weren't Tavington's, so that meant Bordon was undressing her. He was being gentle enough, she couldn't help but fear what lay before her. Once her stays were removed Tavington spoke once more. "Lay face down on the bed, I want your feet on the ground your pelvic on the edge." Sarah obeyed turning towards the bed in her thin shift and lowered herself how she was told. Seconds later the bottom of her shift was lifted and moved to rest on the top of her back and between her pelvic bone and the bed. Her ass sticking out to them, bare nothing hiding it. "You're going to be spanked, by Bordon with a belt until I deem you have had enough. You are not to cry out or beg for it to stop. Do I make myself clear?" Tavington said. A sense of relief washed over Sarah as she thought, he was going to allow Bordon to have his way with her. "Do I make myself Clear?" Tavington grounded out through clenched teeth. "Yes." Sarah replied softly. She heard a rustling of fabric for a short moment before she felt the angry sting of leather meeting her soft flesh. She couldn't help the first cry as she hadn't expected it, but she quickly shut her mouth biting her lip and squeezing her sheets in her hands as Bordon continued striking her. Each harsh whip of the belt bringing tears to her eyes, after just ten strikes she felt like her ass was on fire. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to tell herself she deserved it, that it wouldn't get any worse.

Soon she lost count of how many strikes she was given, she could hardly feel them anymore. She laid there on her stomach as another blow came down before Tavington finally called for Bordon to halt. "Stand." Tavington ordered. Sarah obeyed a new stinging filling her as she moved to turn around to face him. "Remove your shift completely." Tavington order when she faced him. Tavington stood before her with his Shirt removed and breeches open. Sarah slowly pulled her shift above her head as she saw the dangerous gleam in his eye daring to her to disobey him. She stood before him completely bare, her hands moving to cover her breasts. Tavington swatted her hands away taking her breasts in hand and giving them a rough squeeze making her gasp. Slowly his hands explored her body stopping to squeeze her raw bottom, a gasp of pain escaping her lips before a hand moved to her front pressing his fingers to her womanhood. Quickly he set to work on getting her hot and wet, her legs shaking from both pleasure and pain he guided her hand into his breeches. She obeyed his silent command and out the corner of her eye she noticed Bordon beginning to strip. She looked into Tavington's eyes begging that what she thought was going to happen didn't happen. Tavington stopped working on her quim and pushed her to her knees before him. "You're going to take me into your mouth Sarah and pleasure me with that little lying mouth like a common doxy would and you're going to help Captain Bordon get hard with hand. One hand and mouth on me and the other hand on Bordon, you want to lie and play games like a doxy we'll treat you like one." Tavington smirked evilly. "William, I'm…" She began before she could continue he smacked her in the face with his penis. "You are not to talk; the only thing you are to use your mouth for is to suck me." Tavington growled. Bordon now stood next to Tavington completely naked. Hesitantly Sarah took Tavington's large member in her mouth her left hand at the base of his shaft as she grabbed Bordon's working on both at the same time both men pumping at their own pace. Tavington hit the back of her throat causing she to gag she released both men coughing.

Tavington growled grabbed a handful of hair and pushed his dick back into her mouth. Grabbing her hand Bordon forced her to continue working on him as well. Sarah's left hand was on Tavington's thigh tears running down her face as she was being face fucked by Tavington. Just when she thought she was going to choke on his cock Tavington tossed her away, He removed his breeches completely standing before her in only his stockings and garters, he moved to the bed where he laid down. "Come here Sarah." He ordered. Sarah stood still coughing from giving him oral and she stood next to the bed. "Climb on top of me and position me at your entrance." Tavington demanded. "William, please." Sarah begged. Bordon's large hand slapped across her ass. "Do as your commanded, slut." Bordon growled. A sob escaped Sarah's throat as she climbed onto the bed and did as she was told. Once she was above him, Tavington guided his penis into her entrance. He was only a quarter of the way in and she was already sobbing uncontrollably. Tavington pushing his guilt and concern back to the back of his mind he slammed her hips down onto him. He pumped in and out of her she felt the bed shift as more weight was added and she was bent over looking down into Tavington's face as Bordon positioned himself as her anus and pushed into her. She couldn't help the scream that ripped through her; Tavington quickly muffled it by claiming her lips. He kissed her until she fell silent. He cursed under his breath as he continued to pump in and out of her pussy as Bordon did the same to her raw ass. Tavington finished fast and ordered Bordon to as well. Sarah had fainted. Pulling out of her both Men's members was covered in vaginal blood. "At least she didn't lie about that." Tavington muttered under his breath as he cleaned himself.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, Tavington cleaned Sarah with the small rag and bowl of water as Bordon fetched a young maid that both men, had Bedded once before. The young maid brought fresh rags and sheets quickly changing the bed and helping clean the mess. As well as helping Tavington redress Sarah in her shift and cleaning her stays and dress from the floor. "Colonel Tavington, may I ask what happened?" The maid asked as she tucked the girl into the bed. "Bordon told you that you are not to tell a soul didn't he." Tavington glared. "Yes, Colonel, but he didn't explain why. I know it's not my business, but she seemed like such a sweet woman." The young maid sighed. "If knowing will help keep your mouth shut, then I'll tell you that she withheld vital information that could have saved some men's lives." Tavington growled. "If Lord Cornwallis or even his stooge General O'Hara finds out about this I do not need to inform you what will happen to you do I?" Tavington questioned. The maid shook her head promising her silence as she left the room, Tavington approached the bedside. "I'm sorry Sarah, but for all the pain and troubles you caused me. You needed to be punished severely." Tavington sighed before bowing to kiss her temple and leaving her for the night. The next morning at breakfast, Tavington sat at the table with Bordon both in silent conversation when Wilkins, O'Hara and Cornwallis joined them. The maids were setting up the table, and breakfast was almost finished before Cornwallis asked where Miss Martin was. "She probably over slept." Tavington chuckled. "She had a long exciting day yesterday." Tavington said. "Yes, you're right the poor dear is probably drained from the excitement of being proposed to again." Lord Cornwallis beamed. Wilkins almost choked on his water down upon hearing this. "Proposed to again?" Wilkins asked. "Yes, General O'Hara proposed to her last night." Cornwallis shared.

"As did I." Tavington shared. "Perhaps Miss Martin is feeling uncomfortable being surrounded, by so many suitors she simply chose to forgo breakfast." A young maid chimed up. Tavington noticed it was the same from last night. All men turned to look at her, "Any woman would feel overwhelmed with such high ranking gentlemen vying for her attention." The maid explained. "Quite right our Colonial Captain Wilkins first, Our Explosive Colonel Tavington second; and then our Solid General O'Hara. I know already what General O'Hara and Colonel Tavington would bring into the marriage, but you Captain Wilkins tell us what you'd bring into the marriage." Cornwallis probed. "Other than my personal wealth and plantation, I would have her Brother's respect and permission, my lord. With her dowry included with my fortune we'd be able to have about as many kids as her brother has and each have a healthier dowry than her." Wilkins informed him. "How many children does her brother have?" Bordon asked. "Seven, though Miss Martin confessed to me that one was on his death bed last she saw." Wilkins shared. "The poor dear, no wonder she didn't want to bother her brother losing a child can be quite hard." O'Hara sighed. "He is also a Widower, his wife passed not long after their seventh was born." Wilkins confessed. "Practically broke, Mr. Martin." The table of men sat in silence Tavington and Bordon shared a look betwixt them. "Perhaps one of us should go check on Miss. Martin?" Tavington said as he stood. "I agree, but we have matters to discuss first Colonel. Perhaps the young maid will be so kind as to check on her for us." Cornwallis spoke. "Whatever you wish Lord Cornwallis." The young maid bowed and exited the room. Walking up the steps to the bedroom she knew for sure the woman in question occupied. "Miss Martin?" she asked softly as she knocked gently upon the door. No reply came; slowly she opened the door to see she was still lying asleep in bed. Crossing the room she called out to Sarah yet again. "Miss Martin, breakfast is ready." She gently shook her. Still Sarah didn't stir, so she shook her fiercely speaking louder, yet no sign of stirring presented itself. A new kind of fear filled her as she all, but ran down stairs back into the dining hall. "Lord Cornwallis, she's… She's not waking." The young maid cried all men jumped from the table and stumbled up the steps.


	6. The Pain inside made real

**Lust Blurred Lines**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'The Patriot' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

On a second note Sorry for how long it has taken me to update I jump from story to story and sometimes feel I do not have enough to upload yet. Thank you for your patience and also for those that review thank you so much it means a lot to me that you enjoy the story. Thanks for putting up with me and here's the warning this is a pretty intense and dark chapter.

 **Chapter Six: The pain within made real.**

A new sense of guilt filled Tavington as he looked down upon the woman he loved, Wilkins was at her side with smelling salts, trying to shake her awake, and when that didn't work he began tapping her face gently. Cornwallis told the maid to quickly send for a doctor. By the time the doctor arrived Sarah was still unresponsive. The doctor looked over the young woman, "She has a fever a strong one at that, I can try all that I can for her." The doctor said. "Will she survive?" Tavington growled. "I do not want to give you gentlemen false hope." The doctor sighed. "Please, clear the room I'll begin." The doctor shooed them out and tried bleeding her as well as other procedures to try and bring her fever down. Weeks passed and each night Tavington would visit Sarah as well as General O'Hara and Captain Wilkins, but Tavington would stay by her side all night sleeping in a chair next to her bed. It was a week before the ball, Tavington settled into the chair next to her bed sighing prepared for another lonely night. "Ben…" a small voice called out. Tavington jumped to his feet staring down at Sarah her eyes were still shut. "Ben, I'm sorry." She mumbled as a tear ran down her cheek. She stared flailing in her sleep, "No, I love him." She cried. Grasping her arms he tried to hold her still. "Sarah, please Sarah." His voice broke when she cried out at his touch. "Wake up, my darling." Tavington begged as he pulled her into a tight hug. Pressing her face into his neck he tried to soothe her, he could feel that her fever broke. "Please Sarah, my love wake up." He began rocking her back and forth. "William." She rasped. Slowly her eyes opened staring up at Tavington sweat covered her face.

"Thank God, I was worried I was going to lose you." Tavington sighed pulling her back to his chest. Sarah broke down in tears; she was shaking in his arms. William caressed her hair, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me." He asked her. Sarah just continued to cry into his chest grasping tightly to his shirt. They sat there holding each other the only noise were the sound of her tears. The door to the room opened, General O'Hara stood in the doorway eyes wide taking in the scene before him, before closing his eyes and clearing his throat. "Ms. Martin, I'm so relieved to see you awake. You had us all worried." General O'Hara bowed entering the room. Sarah had pulled away from Tavington, at least as far as he had allowed her to. "I'm sorry to have caused you worry." Sarah said softly looking down at the ground. "Colonel Tavington, Lord Cornwallis would like to see you and your captains. Ms. Martin I'll send a maid to prepare a bath for you as well as a change of clothes." General O'Hara said curtly. "Thank You General that would be lovely." Sarah nodded while drying her eyes. "Colonel Tavington, it's alright I promise I'm better now thank you." Sarah said softly. Slowly Tavington released her. "We'll talk later." He told her taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. Sarah nodded and watched both men leave the room. Sarah had broken down in tears once again, the last thing she remembered played over and over again in her mind. She was ruined she had no choice, but to take the Colonel as her husband. No other man would have her once they found out she was no longer pure.

She had feelings for Tavington, but he had in all rights of the word raped her. She had said she'd accept any punishment he deemed worthy, but raping her and sharing her with Captain Bordon was not what she had expected. It had taken all her will power not to scream at him or push him away, then when he had asked she forgive him for raping her she was distraught. A knock came at the door, startling her she stood from her bed wiping her eyes hastily. "Come in." She called to the door. The door opened slowly revealing a young maid. "Ms. Martin, General O'Hara asked me to draw a bath for you and to assist you." She said bowing. "Thank you, please lead the way." Sarah smiled sadly. Sarah followed the maid quietly down the halls to a room with a large wooden tub in it. Sarah washed her hair and body with the lavender oil and waded in the water until it had become cold once she was done a maid had come to help her dress and led her down to the dining hall for lunch. All the men were sitting at the table waiting patiently for her to arrive. Upon entering the dining hall, she bowed, "I'm sorry Lord Cornwallis for any trouble or concern I might have caused you and your men." The maid had informed Sarah that she had been unresponsive for two weeks. "It's alright my dear, we're all glad that you are better and just in time for the ball as well." Cornwallis smiled. "That is if you feel up to going to the ball tomorrow night, if not I'll ensure a part of the house is quarantined off so you can rest." Sarah smiled at the kind man, "I would be honored to attend the ball my lord, besides my Lord I owe you a dance at the ball." Sarah bowed her head to him. "Just make sure you don't over exert yourself." General O'Hara commented. "Of course General." Sarah nodded as she took her seat. All men watched her carefully throughout the dinner, her smile had faded it didn't have as much charm as it had before. Her voice sounded tired and sad. As she ate she picked at her food cautiously eating each piece like any moment she'd choke or drop dead from it.

General O'Hara and Lord Cornwallis tried to engage the others in conversation so Sarah didn't feel so much pressure they were chalking this behavior up to her having been sick so long. Tavington watched Sarah while occasionally sharing worried glances with his captain. After lunch was over James Wilkins asked Sarah if she'd like to take a walk with him so she could get some fresh air. William wanted to keep the man from her, but agreed she needed some air. Bordon sensing his friends wishes offered to join the two in case Sarah fainted. Cornwallis, O'Hara and Tavington had a meeting planned for after lunch so he was unable to walk with her. Sarah had only nodded and followed the two captains outside. They walked around the barracks, "Are you sure you're alright Sarah?" Wilkins asked. "While I was sick I dreamt of my family and I find I miss them greatly." Sarah sighed. "Perhaps we can arrange for you to go visit them, perhaps bring them all here?" Wilkins tried. "It's not possible, Ben has finally chosen a side. I will most likely never see my family again. I'm sorry James, but I'm going to marry William." Sarah choked back a sob. "Sarah, why do you look so sad? If you're going to marry Colonel Tavington shouldn't you be happy to marry him?" James Wilkins asked. Borden stayed silent watching and listening to the conversation. "Please do not misunderstand me I love William, but I'll miss my family Ben will not allow me to see the children ever again." Sarah choked back yet another sob. That was only partially true, the other half was that the man she loved had raped her with the stoic captain behind them that was no doubt making sure Sarah didn't tell Wilkins what had transpired and what had most likely led to her illness. Sensing she would not be able to control her tears she turned to Bordon. "Please, I want to go back to my room." Sarah said softly. Bordon nodded as James sighed before turning around to walk her back to her room. Wilkins had said goodbye to Sarah at her door giving her hand a light kiss. Bordon stood at the door observing her silently. As Sarah entered the room she took a few steps towards the bed, but stopped Bordon could see she was shaking she took several steps backwards running to the wall next to the door. Crying she slide down the wall back to Bordon, his face softened as well as his shoulders, slowly he pulled a hanky from his jacket and kneeled next to the crying woman.

Careful not to touch her he held the hanky out before her and called to her gently. "Ms. Martin." He cooed. Sarah looked up quickly seeing the hanky in her line of sight she followed the hand to an arm and the arm to its owner. Confusion was clearly written on her face. "Ms. Martin, please I know what William and I did hurt you, please forgive him if you must hate anyone let it be me. William did not leave your side any spare moment he had was with you sitting and sleeping in that chair next to your bed." Bordon spoke softly and clearly. It was a tone from him she had never heard, "Take this pain you have and turn it to anger, direct that anger at me. If you want to strike me, strike me do what you wish anything to help you get through this." Bordon said. Sarah turned her head accepting the hanky. "I want to be angry, but I can't find the strength to today. I'm not angry at you though, I know who chose my punishment and I said I would accept any punishment." Sarah sniffled. "I'm upset with myself, I have made myself unclean and I need to find a way to repent to God." Sarah said in a voice barely above a whisper. "We have a priest and a small chapel in the barracks, if you wish I'll take you there." Bordon offered. Sarah stood while nodding. Bordon helping her stand led her from her room down to the small makeshift chapel. Once in the Chapel Sarah asked that she be left alone with the priest. "I'll be right outside the chapel." Bordon sighed. Once Bordon was outside Sarah turned to the priest, "Father, please you must help me my soul is in danger." Sarah pleaded on the verge of tears. "Anything I can do my child I will help." The priest said. "I need privacy and a cat of nine tails I need to atone for my sins." Sarah begged. The priest was taken back for a few moments, "What sins do you need atoned my child?" He asked catiously. "Please Father if you want to help me attain these items for me." Sarah pleaded.

Wearily the priest located the cat of nine tails for her and since the chapel was small he allowed her his private chambers, he helped her undo her laces and stays, when she was left in nothing but her chemise he left her. She pulled her Chemise from her body hugging it to her front she knelt said a quick prayer before picking up the flagellum and began her self-flagellation. She hissed in pain the first few strikes as her back began to sting. After so many hits her body became numb to the pain she kept up until the priest had decided to check on her. Wrestling the whip from her hands he stopped her ministrations. "That is enough for today, my child you've began bleeding." The priest knelt in front of her taking her face in his hands. "Please, repent to me and save yourself from performing such an archaic practice." The priest was practically begging Sarah to speak to him. Sarah avoided eye contact and remained silent. The priest sighed and released her he went to the door, "Captain Bordon, she'll be right out she is just finishing the remainder of her prayers." The priest lied to the captain. Closing the door he crossed the room took a rag and soaked it in a basin of water and approached her. Quietly he cleaned her marred back of the blood before placing some herbs on it then he helped her dress. As he finished lacing her up she turned to him a sad faraway look in her eyes. "Please forgive me father, I cannot bring myself to voice my sins allowed. Can I return tomorrow?" Sarah asked. "If it is for this, no. I will only allow you this the one time you can return to me when you are ready to talk." The priest spoke firmly. "If you don't wish to save my soul I will find other ways." Sarah sighed and began to walk to the door of his chamber. "Fine I will allow it, but not until you are healed." He scolded. Sarah thought over his statement before nodding and exiting the room. Captain Bordon looked over Sarah his eyes looking for anything that could give away what had taken her so long. She walked with perfect posture, head held high and a far off look in her eyes.


End file.
